Rekindling the Strength of Men
by WayfaringStranger
Summary: AU Luthien, a half elf orphan, is raised by Bilbo Baggins in the place of Tolkien’s original ring bearer. How will the fate of the Fellowship be affected when it is lead by a woman who has the blood of men flowing in her veins?


I do not own Lord of the Rings, that is Tolkien's creation :D I think my story will follow the movies plot line more closely than the books, but I may tweak it as I go, taking the best of both worlds. I hope you enjoy!

**Chance Meetings and Unexpected Partings**

It was a fair day in the Shire, the sun shone brightly on its people who went busily about their business. A good deal of hobbits found themselves taking a moment to simply admire the green things around him, the warm weather making it easy to relax.

Bilbo Baggins was no exception. He sat at his kitchen table with a softly smoking pipe in hand as he lazily watched the wind sweep across the emerald blades of grass. The only sounds that permeated Bag End were the sounds of his gardener hard at work on a persistent clump of weeds. His hoe raking across the vile patch was mingled with a few grunts and the occasional curse.

_Yes, another fine day,_ Thought the hobbit as he took a puff of his pipe. The wisps of smoke unfurled from his mouth, rising up to the ceiling in the shape of small rings. _Life is good._

A young woman struggled down the dusty road that would soon pass before Bag End. Her golden locks were matted with sweat and dust, the mingling of the two elements causing her once fair hair to stick to her face. She traveled light, the only thing she carried being a bundle on her back and a walking stick.

Many a curious hobbit peered outside their windows or paused from their work in the fields to watch the woman pass. It was not every day that a race other than hobbit walked along the road.

The woman staggered on, clutching to her walking stick tightly, seeming unable to support herself without its aide. Her ocean blue eyes did not stray from her path, everything around her having lost its importance long ago. She was determined to reach her goal, pressing on even though her strength was failing her, her destination it appeared could not wait.

The Gaffer lifted himself from the recently defeated weeds; a cracked smile appeared on his face as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "That'll teach ya to mess with me." He scolded the mess of green that lay mutilated before him.

Bilbo paused in his smoking to peer outside at the Gaffers work. "Ah, I see you managed to get rid of that nasty bit." He commented with a commending nod.

"Aye, I managed sir." The Gaffer said proudly, his chest sticking out more than normal. "Ain't a weed that's safe from me."

Bilbo gave off a chuckle at the man's actions, taking one more puff of his pipe. As he let loose another few rings of smoke something else caught his attention, but this time it lay beyond his garden. "Dear me," He said as he lay his pipe down, rising slightly from his seat in order to get a better look at the hunched over figure of the wandering woman.

The Gaffer frowned at Bilbo's reaction, following his gaze slowly. "What's one of the Big Folk doing in our Shire?" He questioned grumpily as he watched the woman continue to walk along the road. "They've no business here." He stated before giving a curt nod at his proclamation.

Bilbo, though, remained silent. He felt sorry for the struggling woman, her burden seeming to have caught up with her after what appeared had been a long and strenuous journey.

And the weight of the journey had indeed caught up with her, for at that very moment her strength finally failed her and with one false step she crashed to the ground.

Bilbo did not waste a moment. As soon as the traveler fell he sprang up from his chair and ran out of his home, racing down to aide the fallen woman. The Gaffer simply stared, jaw slightly dropped as he watched the motionless body.

"Confound it all, Gaffer!" Bilbo cried out as he attempted to lift the woman, which was a great deal taller than he was. "Don't just stand there and help me get her inside."

"Yes, of course!" The man cried as he ran over to help Bilbo. Between the two hobbits they were able to move the woman into Bag End. There was no bed large enough, but they made due, laying her gently on the floor in front of the fire with many soft pillows below her.

"Put the kettle on, a warm drink might do her some good." Bilbo commanded as he worked on removing the bundle from the womans back. "And a glass of water as well!" He added turning his head to make sure the Gaffer was making haste.

A hand grasped onto Bilbo's, keeping him from untying the bag. When the hobbit turned around again he found the traveler awake, her blue eyes staring up at him. "I must reach the harbor." She said, her voice surprisingly strong despite her apparent weak condition.

"But you're not well." Bilbo stated, shaking his head as she tried to get up. He gently tried to keep her down, hoping that she would give into reason.

"No, I cannot stay here; the ships will be leaving soon." And with this statement she seemed to regain her strength. She sat up, pushing Bilbo back. "They'll leave me behind."

Bilbo fumbled over his words, trying to find ones that would persuade the determined woman to remain still. His eyes scanned over her dirty face and he paused. Despite all of the grime it had accumulated, it was not hard to find the beauty that must have once graced the oval face.

It was a pity to see the damage that the sun and wind had wrought upon the ivory façade. If only she could get a good cleaning in, Bilbo thought, her beauty would be unparallel to that of any woman he had ever met.

Her eyes, though their crisp blue color rivaled that of any of the Shire's rivers, seemed to lack something. They were dull, seeming to have lost a certain luster that he was sure they had once possessed. It was then that he realized that this was not any woman, his gaze trailed to take in the rest of her. _She's an Elf!_

But what her business was in the Shire, or what was awaiting her at the harbor she spoke of would never be told. As quickly as her strength had returned to her it also left her. She lay back down, her physical illness finally conquering the force of her spirit. And at long last she gave in, her eyes closing, all of her elven grace leaving her as she finally let herself be taken.

The Gaffer emerged from the kitchen, a piping hot kettle in one hand and a jug of water in the other. He stopped in his tracks, though, once he saw the still image of the woman, water spilling over from the swinging jug as he stared

Bag End was silent; the two hobbits were motionless for quite some time. They simply watched the body of the traveler, wondering why she had come to the Shire and why she had passed so quickly. But amidst the silence a faint murmur could be heard. At first it was too weak for their ears but it grew in volume.

Bilbo stared down at the elven woman's body; the sound was coming from it. Suddenly a thought dawned upon him and he quickly turned her over, the bundle being revealed.

He made quick work of it, untying it from the elf. Holding it close to him he unwrapped the soft sheets which were tightly, yet gently spun around it. As he lifted the last fold he found a small infant tucked away under it, silently watching the hobbit with soft green eyes.

The day of the elven woman's death soon came to a close, her body still lay in the same place it had since she had entered Bag End. The Gaffer was hard at work outside, digging a grave that would be deep enough for the traveler.

He frowned as he continued his task, not being able to make any sense of why Bilbo had decided to bury the stranger on his own land. "Not my place to argue." He huffed as he dug various bits of earth flying up and about with every strike of his shovel.

Bilbo on the other hand found himself inside his home, a slice of untouched bread and cheese on his kitchen table. His brown eyes were unfocused as he stared into his living room where the woman lay.

He had tried to find out more about her, asking neighbors and even venturing to the Green Dragon to see if they had any gossip, but no one seemed to know anything about her.

_And no one seemed to care much either._ Thought the hobbit as he sighed heavily. That was what had lead him to his decision to take the elf's funeral arrangements into his own hands.

The house was silent, nothing stirred in it as the hobbit lay deep in thought. There was still one unresolved issue: the child. At closer inspection he had found that it was a little girl. She was very still for such a young infant, only seeming to be eight months. She had not cried the entire time; all she did was stare back at him with her curious green eyes.

_I surely can't take her anywhere, she seems weak from the journey._ He gave a quick glance to the large fruit basket he had turned into a cradle, the child was fast asleep. _I suppose the only thing left to do then is to wait._

Bilbo Baggins did just that. Time went by much quicker than he had expected, before he knew it the child was starting to walk. Her personality too seemed to be developing. The days of a quiet little girl who slept the day away were long gone. They had now been replaced with a rather rowdy toddler who wanted to experiment with everything inside and outside of Bag End.

It was late one autumn evening when an unexpected visitor appeared outside of Bilbo's home. The grizzled looking old man gave the circular green door a tap with his staff.

Bilbo was in the middle of giving the young child her daily bath, luckily he was almost done. "Just a moment." He called from the wash room, taking the girl out and wrapping a soft white towel around her frame.

The wizard, though, did not like to be kept waiting. Not tonight at least. He gave the door another tap, this time it was much louder.

"The nerve of some people!" The hobbit exclaimed as he hastily walked to the door, juggling the year old child in his arms as he fumbled for the door knob.

"Well what is it?" He asked gruffly, eyes trailing up from where he thought his hobbit guest would be standing. Once his eyes reached level with the wizards, though, he instantly let out a wide smile.

"Gandalf!" He cried out cheerfully. "I hadn't expected it to be you, please do come in!" And he instantly moved back, letting his old friend pass.

Gandalf nodded as he walked into Bag End, taking his hat off and placing it on the coat hanger. He leaned his staff on the wall before taking a good look at his slightly damp friend. "Dear me, Bilbo, who is that?" He questioned, examining the young girl.

"Who?" Bilbo asked, slightly puzzled as he followed the wizards gaze. When he realized who he was inquiring about he let nodded, shifting the girl from one arm to another. "Well, to be honest I don't really know."

Bilbo set to work explaining how the child had come into his care over a hot cup of tea. The two sat at the kitchen table, the only one which really suited the tall wizard, while the girl in question lay sleeping in her rather cramp makeshift cradle. Gandalf was silent as he listened, nodding every so often at certain details.

"So you see," Bilbo stated as he poured himself a bit more tea. "I have tried to locate her family, but no one seems to have any idea about her." Taking a piece of jellied toast he paused, nodding his head slowly. "I've gone to human villages and even into the woods to see the elves, no one has claimed her."

Gandalf gave a small sigh before lighting his pipe; he seemed to be trying to find a solution to the hobbit's dilemma. "Well it seems you have two choices," He began, taking a puff from his pipe. "Either you can take her to a human village and find a family to take her in," Here he took another puff, letting out the smoke very slowly. "Or you can take her on as your own."

Bilbo sat still, his brown eyes moving away from the smoking wizard to the sleeping child. "I can't just leave her." He said sighing as he made up his mind, though it was evident it had been made up for quite some time already. "I suppose I should name her then?" He questioned, giving a meek smile as he peered up at his friend.

"You mean to say this child is still nameless?" Gandalf asked with his eyes wide at the revelation.

"Well, I thought that if I named her and then found her family it would be rather awkward." Bilbo admitted in between sips of his tea.

"Well, dear friend, I suggest you come up with a name soon. She'll be talking before you know it, and 'child' or 'lass' won't do for long." Gandalf said with a smile, easing back into the chair and continuing to smoke his pipe.

Gandalf departed the next day, leaving Bilbo and the unnamed child behind in the Shire. Arrangements were made not long after in Bag End with the construction of a cottage being the main one.

Many of Bilbo's neighbor's would peer through their windows at the construction work, muttering about taking on strange elf girls as heirs and what the cracked old Baggins was up to now. But Bilbo turned a deaf ear to all this talk, he was happy to have the child, and he intended to raise her as his own.

Life continued as it always had in the Shire, with lazy days rolling by into peaceful nights. Bilbo sat with his adoptive heir outside of Bag End, gazing at the star lit Party Tree. She was nearing the time when she would begin to speak coherently and she still did not have a name.

"Well now, I believe it is high time I decided on a name for you." He told the young girl. She simply looked back at him curiously as she always did.

"The problem is I don't know many elven names." He admitted, scrunching his face up in thought. "Luthien." He stated, looking down at the girl who simply babbled away, keeping her attention on her doll who she was apparently conversing with. "Well I can't think of anything else so Luthien it is. She was an amazing elf in any case, you should be happy to be named after her."

The newly named Luthien gave off a softly gurgled laugh. "Bilbo." She said, reaching out her arms. Bilbo instinctively took her into his arms, cradling the child. "Yes, Luthien Baggins it is."

A small girl raced along the grassy hills of the Shire, her reddish brown pigtails flying behind her in the wind. "Catch me if you can!" She called out happily, chancing a glance behind her.

Three young hobbits of about the same age ran behind her, each of the boys trying furiously to catch up.

Bag Shot Row was soon in plain view, the young girl tearing down the dirt path. She continued to run until she reached the front gate that lead to Bag End. Once she placed a hand on the gate she turned to see the boys racing towards her.

"I win," She declared, puffing out her chest slightly as she breathed heavily. "As always." She smiled brightly when her friends finally reached her. "Merry is second, Sam third and Pip," She stated, watching the slowest of the boys finally reach the gate. "You're last."

"It isn't fair," Pippin stated, panting furiously as he laid his eyes on the girl. "Luthien has longer legs!" He sent an accusing finger towards the girl. "She's part elf too, I bet you that helps!"

"Don't call me an elf!" Luthien growled furiously. "You're such a sore loser Peregrin Took, I'm never inviting you to race again." She said with a scowl, keeping her green eyes on the hobbit.

"Oh quit it Pip, she won fair and square." Merry said, leaning against the gate while he caught his breath.

Sam remained silent while the other two hobbits bickered, having taken a seat on the road.

"Well, come on." Luthien stated, opening the gate and waving the others inside. "I'm sure Uncle Bilbo has something cool for us to drink."

This statement seemed to end the argument between Merry and Pippin who had continued bickering. Soon all four children were inside Bag End and pestering Bilbo for tea and sweets along with stories.

In this way Luthien spent her childhood, playing with her cousins and her gardener's son. They were happy days, and with each one that passed she fell more in love with life in the Shire.

But with every passing day something became evident. She was not a hobbit and therefore did not truly fit in the Shire. The first incident to make this clear to the girl was when she out grew her childhood friends. She had passed them in height once she became an adolescent and when everyone else seemed to stop growing she continued, soon towering over her own uncle.

She lived in a cottage adjacent to Bag End. The house was filled with all the necessities any person could want, and everything was made for her size, but Luthien did not enjoy it. She would rarely be found in the cottage, she would be more likely spotted under a tree or in Bag End with her uncle.

The Shire folk had grown accustomed to her presence, but many still did not approve of her living there. She was still seen as an intruder by some and when it was announced on her sixteenth birthday (which also happened to be Bilbo's 107th birthday) that she was to be Bilbo's heir everyone seemed outraged. Some, the Sackville-Bagginses for example, went as far as stating that they did not recognize her as being heir to Bilbo's wealth and above all Bag End.

But no matter how outraged the Shire folk seemed to be, or how many inconveniences there were for a human woman to live amongst the hobbits, Luthien showed no intention of ever leaving her beloved Shire.

But things change, and with Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday fast approaching Luthien would soon find herself questioning many things.

Hobbinton was in an uproar over Bilbo's upcoming birthday. A large number of people had been invited, and everyone seemed to be making ready on the eve of the party. Luthien would be turning twenty, though her own birthday was over shadowed by her uncles.

That evening she found herself gazing at the Party Tree. Many small lanterns had been hung on its branches in preparation of the birthday party and a few tables were already set.

Bilbo turned around a corner of the hill, smiling when Luthien came into view. "Ah there you are," He stated happily as he closed the distance between them, taking a seat besides her. "I might have guessed you would be out here." He said, his eyes wandering over to the Party Tree as well.

His smile faltered slightly as he thought of tomorrow. He would be leaving the Shire for good along with his niece. He felt for a moment as if he was betraying the girl, never having told her of his intentions of leaving on that day and taking a final journey to see what he had not been able to enjoy on his trip with the dwarves.

"Bilbo," Luthien called to the hobbit, her cool green eyes on him. "I was thinking that perhaps we could take a trip after your birthday tomorrow. Just the two of us, perhaps we could go visit the dwarves?"

Bilbo was slightly startled, never having imagined that the girl would have proposed the same trip he was about to take himself. He shook his head softly, a smile on his face. "It's a good thought but I don't believe we should take that trip." He said, placing a hand on his niece's shoulder.

Luthien nodded solemnly, as she accepted her uncle's words. The pair fell silent afterwards, gazing at the Party Tree and listening to the sounds of the night while they remained outside.

The next morning came and the excitement in Hobbinton was not easily missed. Hobbits everywhere were getting ready, preparing food for the big party that would take place that evening and setting up the Party Tree with grand decorations.

There were ribbons in the tree along with the lanterns now and a large banner gaily painted with the words "Congratulations to Bilbo Baggins on his One hundred and eleventieth birthday" in green and silver. By the early afternoon tents were being raised that would serve as a place to keep the food and the large five tiered cake.

Luthien found herself some ways away from the anticipation that afternoon. She was dressed in a long white gown. It was embellished with green trimmings along the neck and waist. Gold ribbons were plaited in her auburn hair. Her matching gold slippers were tossed to the side, her bare feet exposed as she took a nap under a large tree.

It just so happened that while Luthien slept an old friend found himself coming up along the road towards her uncle's hobbit hole. Gandalf the grey was seated on a wagon, his horse trotting along the dirt road. He hummed idly to himself as he went along, viewing the forests of Hobbinton.

Catching sight of the sleeping girl he stalled the horse, giving a smile before clearing his gruff voice. "Luthien Baggins," He began, watching the girl stir as she awoke. "Only you would be found asleep, under a tree nonetheless, on the afternoon of your uncle's birthday." He chuckled as he watched the girl gather her slippers and get to her feet. "And barefoot as well."

"Gandalf!" The girl cried out happily, flinging herself the short distance between herself and Gandalf. "I'm so glad you could make it!" She continued, clinging onto the wizard happily.

"Did you honestly think I'd miss your uncle's birthday?" The wizard stated, pulling the girl back to get a good look at her. "Or yours?"

Luthien shook her head, taking a seat next to Gandalf before he urged the horse on. "I'm glad you came, it's been so long since I last saw you. And," She turned her eyes on the wizards, frowning now. "Bilbo has been acting a bit strange lately. He keeps looking over maps and moving things about in Bag End. I don't know what he's up to but I know it must be something."

Gandalf kept a straight face, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "Well, Bilbo isn't a normal hobbit you know, he's bound to act oddly from time to time."

The pair conversed the entire way up to Bag End, where Luthien took leave. "I promised Merry and Pip I'd meet them at the Green Dragon." She stated before waving to the wizard. "I'm looking forward to your fireworks tonight!" And with that she set off to meet her cousins.

The wizard wasted no time reaching the front door and knocking on it with his staff. From not to far inside the hole came Bilbo's agitated voice. "I'm through with visitors for the day!"

"Well now, that's no way to greet an old friend." Gandalf stated, smiling as he heard the hobbit run towards the door.

"Gandalf, my friend! Please come in!" Bilbo said, moving aside and taking his friends staff and hat. "You're in luck I just made a pot of tea." Setting the wizards' items aside he hurried towards the kitchen, placing another cup on the counter along with a plate of tiny cakes.

Gandalf followed the hobbit slowly, taking in his surroundings. "Luthien suspects something." He said as he took a seat at the kitchen table, taking his tea.

"I know she's been watching me for some time now." Bilbo stated with a slight smile. "She's a clever girl." He poured himself some tea as well, taking a bite out of one of the cakes.

"You are still going through with it then?" Gandalf asked before taking a drink, his keen eyes on the hobbit.

"Yes, I'm heading out for Rivendell after the party." Bilbo admitted, nodding his head firmly as he set his cake down. "She won't understand why at first, but I believe this is exactly what she needs."

He moved his own eyes over to the wizard. "Luthien needs to realize that the Shire is not where she belongs. She needs to live amongst her own people. Once I'm gone I'm certain she will find it easier to leave."

"I also need this trip," Bilbo continued, cradling the cup of tea. "I feel old; I feel it is my time to see everything I've wanted to see before I get any older. Before I'm no longer able to."

Gandalf watched the hobbit as he seemed to be lost in thought, his fingers fiddling with something in his vest pocket. "The last holiday of Bilbo Baggins." The hobbit concluded, bringing his hands back on to the table. The pair finished their tea in silence, each lost in his own thought.

The time of the party finally came and everyone seemed to be glad that the wait did not last a moment longer. Music filled the air as dancing and drinking took place. Hobbits from all over the Shire crowded around the Party Tree, merrily taking part in the festivities.

Luthien and Bilbo stood by, greeting hobbits as they filed in and accepting presents. "I can't stand much more of this," Muttered Bilbo to his niece. "I know you want to take part of the festivities too."

Luthien grinned at her uncle while nodding her head in greeting an elderly pair of distantly related hobbits. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take part in dancing for a bit?" She said with a smile, taking her uncle by the hand. "Let's dance!"

The crowd around the musician's gave way at Luthien's and Bilbo's approach. Soon Luthien was leading her much smaller uncle in a dance, laughing gaily as the amused faces of their friends swirled by.

Gandalf laughed as he watched the pair, shaking his head as Luthien finally dizzied the hobbit beyond repair. Before long the girl claimed the wizard as her new victim, leaving poor Bilbo to rest with Sam.

"Come on Merry, he's not looking now." Pippin stated as the pair rifled through Gandalf's assortment of fireworks. The cousins searched for the most attractive looking firework, coming across one that was shaped as a large red dragon. "This will do!" Pippin announced stealing it away before the wizard could catch wise.

Luthien had finally ceased dancing, but not until she had gotten a hold of Sam for one last go. She now sat with Bilbo as she watched Sam dancing with Rose Cotton, a slightly dreamy look on her face.

"My girl," Bilbo stated, leaning into his niece in order to talk in more privacy. "You've been a good niece, almost a daughter all these years." He said, the seriousness in his voice not easily mistaken as he locked eyes with the girl. "But I won't be around forever. I want you to realize that one day soon you must leave the Shire."

Luthien stared down at her uncle with wide eyes, frowning she placed a hand on her uncles shoulder. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Never mind, just keep that thought." The hobbit said as he rose from the bench. "I must get ready to give my speech now," He gave Luthien a long final look before turning about. "Good bye." He whispered as he walked away from the puzzled girl.

Luthien was getting ready to chase after her uncle but she soon found Sam taking the seat the other hobbit had vacated. "Are you alright Miss Luthien?" He questioned, staring off after Bilbo as well.

"Oh," Luthien placed her eyes on Sam with a smile, removing her uncle's words from her mind. "It's nothing Sam. How was your dance with Rose?" She questioned with a sly grin on her face as she watched the hobbit blush.

"It was alright." Sam muttered, avoiding the girl's eyes.

"It didn't look like an 'alright' dance to me. I don't think I've ever seen you smile that much." Luthien continued, her eyes catching Rose. "I think you two make a lovely couple."

"She's much to pretty, Miss Luthien. I don't think she'd want someone as plain as me if you pardon my saying." Sam shifted a bit in his chair, his face a slight shade of red.

"Nonsense, you're a very handsome hobbit." Luthien stated her eyes still on Rose. "She'd be lucky to have you."

Sam stared up at the half elven girl, blushing. He opened his mouth to say something but the shrieking of a large firework kept him. The large dragon firework sailed up into the night sky, soon taking shape and sailing down towards the party.

Screams filled the air as hobbits ran away from the flaming apparitions path, as it drew nearer many fell to the ground. Sam and Luthien were no exception, and when they raised their eyes again the dragon disappeared and in its place large starbursts appeared, filling the sky with reds and greens.

Before long another much smaller firework was set off, this one simply was starbursts, accompanying the dragons' reds and greens with gold and blue. Before the third firework could be set off by Pippin and Merry the wizard had boxed them both on the ear. "Foolish hobbits." He barked as the cousins recoiled from the pain.

Bilbo had taken the pause in the fireworks display as his chance to begin his speech. He had taken center stage, standing on a bench so that all those gathered could see him.

"Oh look," Luthien stated, pointing to her uncle. "He's already started his speech. Come Sam, let's get a better view!"

Once the pair reached the front Bilbo was already drawing his speech to a close. When he caught sight of his smiling niece his voice faltered slightly. "I have to take my leave now," He said, moving his left hand slowly to his vest's front pocket.

"I have places to go, things to do." The last was muttered as he fingered the hidden ring, pulling it out and hiding it in his hand. "I regret to inform you that this is the end!" Catching the concerned look on Luthien's face Bilbo slipped the ring on, disappearing from her eyes.


End file.
